


'Ella'

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo ve.<br/>Rodeado por su séquito de hembras.<br/>Lo ve. Lo está viendo. Lleva años haciéndolo.<br/>Años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ella'

**Author's Note:**

> Touga es un cabrón y Saionji me da pena, pero luego me acuerdo de que maltrata a Anthy o jode a Wakaba y se me pasa.

Lo ve.

Rodeado por su séquito de hembras.

Lo ve. Lo está viendo. Lleva años haciéndolo.

Años.

_«¡Senpai!»_

Jodida amistad de la infancia.

«¡Míranos, Kiryuu- _senpai_! ¡Míranos, por favor!»

Siempre ahí, pendiente de quedar lo bastante cerca. Y ni siquiera tendría por qué seguir con ella. Mejor dicho, 'ella', si aún pretende seguir con eso de asociarle un género a la amistad —y va y se lo pone femenino, para que ese _playboy_ también intente llevársela a la cama. ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender, Kyouichi?—, no existe. No hay amistad que valga. Saionji sabe, _le escuece_ saber que ya no puede fiarse de él.

No ahora que han crecido.

No desde hace tiempo.

Desde hace años.

Años.

«¡Vamos, Touga, abre la boca, que esto se enfría!»

En el fondo, a pesar de los salpicones que dispara su boca cuando le dedica sus insultos, no está seguro de nada. Lo cual es normal, allí, siendo duelista, siendo el mejor amigo de un narcisista manipulador, cuando ‘ella’, la amistad, es algo tan volátil como los minutos que aguantan todas esas crías de pie cuando tienen cerca cualquiera de las sonrisas demoledoras que Touga tanto se ha preparado.

Y lo peor es que aún se sigue perfeccionando, el muy hijo de...

«¡Yo también te he traído la comida! ¿No podrías probarla? ¡Sólo un mordisquito!»

«¡Ey, que iba yo primero, guapa!»

«¡Mira, nena, ayer ya tuviste tu momento!»

«¡De ninguna manera!»

«¡ _Senpai_ , abre la boca, te lo ruego!»

Narcisista y manipulador.

Calculador y maquiavélico.

Sí, por supuesto que Saionji sabe todo eso mucho antes que nadie. Y no entiende por qué lo tolera, por qué no hace algo al respecto.

Podría hacer _tanto_ , además de odiarlo- Desearía con toda su alma no tener nada que ver con él. Rompería con los duelos, con ese maldito castillo; renunciaría a la enjaulada Ohtori sólo para dejarle bien claro que él es el único que no va a pasarle ni una de las suyas.

Ni una sola.

«¡Chicas, chicas, por favor!»

 _El vicepresidente_ , a escasa distancia del furor uterino de última hora, chista como si acabaran de abrir un contenedor a su lado y se larga antes del final del espectáculo. No cierra los ojos, pero sí cierra los puños porque, al menos, necesita sentir algo más que el temblor de su propia mirada herida.

Y entonces sabe que _el presidente_ lo ve, que lo está viendo alejarse, mientras sonríe y agarra una fiambrera al azar de entre todas las que lo veneran y se atropellan ferozmente por llegar a sus dedos.

A veces, Saionji se pregunta si Touga podrá sentir algo que no sea orgullo o conveniencia. La respuesta siempre es otro montón de respuestas, que no sabe ni quiere relacionar. Menos aún cuando lo tiene delante. Detrás, entrando en su cuarto sin permiso.

—¿Vamos juntos a cenar?

—Muérete.

—Pero, ¿qué veo? ¿Te has enfadado otra vez?

—¡Vete al infierno! ¡Y ojalá cierren la puerta y quemen la llave! —ruge e incluso así, apostaría todas las espadas del club de kendo a que el condenado gigoló encontraría la forma de salir. Puede que hasta ya tenga hechos sus contactos allí abajo—. ¡Por lo que a mí respecta, no pienso seguir ninguno de los pasos que hayas previsto! ¿Te enteras?

—En realidad, sólo he previsto que tengamos paté en la mesa.

—… Qué te jodan.

—Vaya. —Tuerce los labios, en ese suspiro de condescendencia que le pone los pelos de punta— No vas a cambiar nunca.

Y se lo dice justamente él, Touga, que _siempre_ tiene la piel tersa y el pelo suave, que muerde con falsa dulzura e impone su ritmo a base de movimientos tranquilos, embaucadores, muy seguros de lo que hacen y cómo lo hacen. Te tiene bien atado a una correa, pero te acaricia de tal manera que consigue que la olvides de mientras. El problema es que sólo te acuerdas cuando ya ha conseguido ponerte de espaldas al precipicio y entonces, la suelta. No sin antes clavarte los ojos y permitir que te embriagues de su mirada una última vez. Tendrá las manos manchadas de sangre, pero no deja de ser un perfecto caballero.

—Ni siquiera consigo recordar... —Touga ya se ha colocado a sus espaldas, y el otro se aferra con vergüenza a esa mano que el pelirrojo tiene sobre su rodilla— cuándo fue la última vez que ganaste en algo.

Ni él, ni nadie. Pero Saionji es el único hombre, cree —espera—, al que le basta —le sobra— su experiencia continua. O los restos ilusorios que quedan de lo que algún día respondiera al nombre de 'ella', aunque esa amistad tenga poco de femenina.

(Las hay con suerte)

 


End file.
